


The greatest pain a father can ever feel

by Broken Masques (Oreias)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Agony, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Injury, M/M, Pain, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Tears, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreias/pseuds/Broken%20Masques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in Hobbit 3 (Battle of the five armies) though there are parts from the book as well. The ending isn't quite as it was in the movies though and some stuff the characters do will be a bit ooc but I will try to keep them as true as possible to their personalities.  Mentioning or short appearances of Elrond, Bilbo and Gandalf and perhaps a few more, the healer is my own creation.  Rated E for later chapters.</p><p>Legolas has fallen in battle and Thranduil comes rushing to his side. He is in such a bad shape that he's barely conscious when he's carried down from Raven hill. Thranduil looses his composure and only thinks of his son, refusing to sleep or eat until he's forced to do so in a very interesting . Galion is ever watchful of his king, perhaps a little more than he should but some fantasies just can't be denied when certain moments appear. Some dreams might even come true in ways he didn't think possible. There are a lot of ways to comfort a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This work is still waiting to be beta-read so please bear with me ^_^ This goes to all chapters. I just couldn't wait to put it up and I don't even know why! :3
> 
> Please do comment when you're done reading! It makes my muse sparkle! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Hobbit 3 (Battle of the five armies) though, the ending isn't quite as it was in the movies. It's rated E for later chapters. //Edit 2015 23rd jan - added a bit more sindarin//
> 
> Legolas has fallen in battle and Thranduil comes rushing to his side. He is in such a bad shape that he's barely conscious when he's carried down Ravenhill in a stretcher. Thranduil looses his composure and only thinks of his son, refusing to sleep. Gandalf sets in to save the day while Galion seecretly watches his king from the shadows, keeping his secret wishes to himself... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is still waiting to be beta- read so please bear with us ^_^ I just couldn't wait to put it up and I don't even know why :p
> 
> Please do comment when you're done reading! It makes my muse sparkle! :D

 

Chapter 1 - Fallen

// Hîr vuin = my lord //  
  


“The prince is down! The prince is down!!”   
  
Galion’s panicked voice was heard through the masses of war as he came running towards his king. Thranduil slayed the last orc that attacked him as he moved in a ballet way of a fighting style. He looked up at his servant as he came running towards him.

 

“What!?” He called back, lowering his swords to his side and hurried towards Galion, meeting him half way from where he came. “The prince! He’s down! He fought Bolg on Ravenhill, he fell, they both did. Bolg fell ontop of him! We’re not sure of the extent of the injuries yet but it looks serious! Healers are there now to access the situation”   
  
Thranduil instantly began running towards Galion and passed him to get to Ravenhill where he last heard his son was heading to. Galion turned around and ran with him, showing his king the fastest way to where Legolas had fallen. They both slayed orcs along the way. The orc blood spattering all over their armor and specks hitting their fair elven skin, but none of them seemed to care. The only thing in Thranduil’s mind, was his son. Galion just tried to keep up for now. You could say what you wanted about their king, but he was fast once he started running.

 

The king ran swift and fast, hurrying towards his son. It felt like it was a at least century before he got to the ruins and started to run up the broken stones and paths towards where Legolas was fighting for his life by the sound of it. Galion moved quickly and without effort through the obstacles along the way, as did Thranduil while a growing panic began settling in his heart and worry showing on his face. There were few things that could make him lose his cold mask, Legolas was one of them.

 

Azog was not seen anywhere at the time being but Thranduil had heard he was somewhere up here on Ravenhil too, hopefully someone else was engaged in a fight with him and hopefully not an elf. Dead orcs lay across the path, here and there spilling their black defiling blood on the ground while making the air foul and unpleasant. Both Thranduil and Galion moved over them with elegance in one single movement which resembled a flowing wave more than anything.

 

They got half way up the hill and there along with what seemed to be a broken watchtower in ruins, lay both Bolg’s dead body along with his son with a strained breath. Several elves were standing around him, some of them guarding him so nothing would injure him more. One of the elves was kneeling by him. Panic and agony struck even harder when Thranduil didn’t see any movement from his son as he ran towards them. He dropped his swords on the ground while rushing towards his only child.

 

“Legolas!” He called out while Galion came to a halt behind Thranduil, picking his swords up from the ground for him like the ever loyal servant he was. Their king slid to a halt by his son‘s right side and quickly looked him over. He was bleeding from a bad wound on the right side of his stomach, his left leg and his right shoulder along with a bad gash straight over his right cheek reaching from his temple to the side of his mouth, splitting a part of his lip open. This eyes were blank but he was at least breathing even though it was with effort. The would in his shoulder and the one in his abdomen were dark around the edges, almost black.   
  


“Legolas” Thranduil said again, this time with only worry in his voice, mixed with a touch of panic. He wanted to touch him but he wasn’t sure where he dared to and ended up carefully placing his right hand on Legolas’ right underarm but being careful as not to move it.  The king was already teary eyed but he didn’t seem to care more than trying to keep them from falling, it was his son! He carefully placed his other hand on the uninjured right side of his face and without looking at the healer on Legolas’ other side he spoke to him.

 

“Alwaieth, how is he, will he live?” “The injuries are extensive, Hîr vuin. Judging by his breathing, he might have some cracked ribs as well as the injuries we can see. The halfling saw him fall and told us what happened. Apparently Bolg fell partly on top of him but only on one side thankfully. The other was hit quite bad with rocks from the watchtower behind us, he couldn’t dodge since he was trapped beneath the orc.”   
  
Thranduil glanced around and first spotted the orc laying a few meters to his left. It had one of Legolas’ knives embedded in his brain and he was definitely dead. Then he turned around finally spotting the halfling who stood several steps away from them, probably not wanting to be in the way although he was crying in worry over an elf he had barely met. It was strange how these Hobbits seemed to carry their feelings and thoughts on the outside, while elves did the opposite. The king looked down again and gently stroked his son’s hair, earning a light blink from his son and a tired glance towards him. Legolas coughed up some blood, probably blood which had made its way down his mouth and throat from the side of his lip which was still bleeding, Thranduil hoped.   
  
“Illúvatar is with you and protects you, Legolas!” He whispered and leaned forward, kissing his son’s forehead before he leaned his forehead against his son’s, closing his eyes still trying not to let the tears fall. He kept his hand on top of Legolas’ head while letting the healer work on the injuries as well as he could out here in the field. Thranduil whispered silent words.

 

"Lonneg nín a hûn, Ui el i na dannen ann nín, O’ leithon gurth”

[May the blessing that was given to me, be sent from me to him, may he be released from death]

 

“...a-ada…”   
  
Legolas spoke, silent and in a broken whisper and a strained voice. Thranduil hushed him, telling him it would be alright, that he needed to rest and heal. A soft warm tear fell on o Legolas cheek and slowly made its way down the side of it while Thranduil  fought against the tears and agony in his own heart. He hated to see his son this way and he wished the rolls were reversed even though he wasn’t sure Legolas would come to his side considering the king had threatened Tauriel just two hours past. At the moment he didn’t care however, his entire focus was on his son, wanting him to survive.

 

“We need to move him, Hîr vuin. He needs to get proper attention to his injuries. I have done what I can here but he needs to come home to Greenwood.”   
  
Thranduil nodded silently and placed a soft kiss on Legolas’ forehead and discretely wiped some tears away from his eyes to not let them fall. It however didn’t go unnoticed by either the halfling or Galion, the later aching in pain for his king, seeing his agony and partly feeling it too but he remained silent. There was only one time before this that he had seen his king lose his composure and that was when his wife died in the battle of Dagorlad along with Thranduil’s father, Oropher. Bilbo found it interesting to see the elven king this vulnerable due to the fact that he had only seen the him stern and arrogant before now. His reputation was the same, that he was cold hearted, arrogant and selfish. This was anything but. 

 

A moment later, four elves came running up the hill with a stretcher which was just what they needed to get Legolas down from Ravenhill. Thranduil turned and saw them and reluctantly moved away from Legolas who didn’t seem that willing to move even though he was alive, he groaned in pain when he was moved even though it was carefully done. Thranduil swallowed and closed his eyes and clenched his jaws and fists while fighting to collect his emotions. It wasn’t suitable for a king to show this much emotion even though he was sure he couldn’t hide it at all. Galion stepped forward once he saw his king working on finding control over himself, and offered him the swords back to let him think of something else. Thranduil looked over at him then glanced down at the swords which were offered to him. He took them and mumbled a thank you. with a serious look on his face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment on what you think of this fic! The more you comment on my work, the happier my muse will be and she sparkles when she's at her best! :D


	2. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil hasn't left Legolas' side since he fell in battle. He refuses to sleep and he refuses to eat no matter how much it's wearing him down. Perhaps Gandalf can make him rethink the matter? Galion silently watches in the shadows, tending to his king when he needs it the most. 
> 
> //Edited for a bit more sindarin//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta-read yet! Bear with me :3 Rated E for later chapters.
> 
> Feel free to comment on my work when you're done reading! it makes my muse happy! ^_^

Chapter 2 - Drugged

  
Melda tár = my king

Hîr vuin = My lord

 

 

After a few days, Legolas had been stabilized while still in Dale and Thranduil had not left his side since he’d fallen, at least no more than a few moments here and there when he had to get updated on things getting reports and when elves needed his attention on things. Even then he had preferred it to be somewhere close to the medical tent in which Legolas was resting. Bard had offered their medics to help Alwaieth, the elven healer. Thranduil wasn’t even sure if the man could help at all since elven medicine was completely different compared to mortals. He however allowed the man to ask Alwaieth if he could be of assistance, if any the man could probably help other wounded with the assistance of Alwaieth. One more person to tend to the wounded couldn’t hurt.

 

Galion was tending to things the king didn’t need to do in person, he was quite loyal and Thranduil cherished that and especially in times like this Galion was quite independent, he knew what his king wanted most of the times and knew how things were usually run. He was after all Thranduil’s right hand. To be honest, the king of the woodland realm didn’t remember when or if Legolas had ever been this injured before. Sure, as a child he’d fallen quite bad, scrapes, sprained ankles and what not, that was to be expected while growing up, but this? This was something completely different. Not to mention what the wounds looked like. The darkness around the edges told of some kind of poison but the healers hadn’t figured out what kind yet, especially since elves usually were unaffected by them.

 

Thranduil sat by his son’s bedside, his crown resting on a table nearby, refusing to sleep which he had put off for several days now. He held Legolas’ right hand while watching him sleep. It was good that he slept since it meant he was healing faster and if he guessed correctly, Alwaieth had probably given him something to be able to rest so he wouldn’t feel the pain. The injuries were extensive and probably even more than painful than they looked. There he was, his son.  Eyes closed with dark eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks, silvery white hair like his mother’s laying splayed over the pillow like a fan. He was dressed in only a thin tunic which could open in the front, tied with small laces instead of buttons for easier access to his wounds to be able to tend to them better. Legolas stirred some in his sleep and Thranduil instantly hushed him, gently while stroking a gentle hand over his hair on top of his head with his right hand, his left still holding his son’s hand. Perhaps the sleeping aid was wearing off soon?

 

“Rest now, sleep and heal my son.” He whispered quietly. The lack of sleep had begun to show on the king’s face too now, yet Thranduil refused to rest even when Alwaieth told him he needed to. He had just shaken his head and declined the offer to even sleep close to his son even though there was an empty bed next to him, set up just for him. He just didn’t want to let go of his son or for that matter not be there once his son woke up from the medical inclined sleep he was given.

 

“Alwaieth is right you know, you really should rest, Thranduil” A familiar voice spoke behind him and the elven king glanced around. Gandalf stood in the tent opening, leaning on his staff while looking concerned about Thranduil’s wellbeing. 

 

“No, I can not. I need to be here when he wakes up.” Thranduil said quietly and turned back to watch Legolas sleep under the soft covers of the hospital bed. “Have you had anything to eat today, my lord?” Gandalf asked. The king hesitated seeming to think for a moment then quietly shook his head. Food? That thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Gandalf sighed lightly and turned around and poked his head out of the tent opening and looked at the first elf he saw, which happened to be Galion, as always keeping close to his king in one way or another.   
  
“Your king needs to eat, he has not eaten anything today and the sun is already on the way to set.” Galion nodded. “Of course, my lord. Thank you.” Why the elf thanked Gandalf he didn’t know but shrugged it off as an elven way to behave before he turned back to Thranduil again.

 

“Thranduil…” Gandalf said and walked up to him with a light sigh. “You need to rest. Take a bath and take care of yourself. You are no use to Legolas unless you are in good health when he wakes up. He will need you and all your strength if he has none for himself.” The wizard said softly and placed a hand on the king’s shoulder. Had it been any other day,  the elf would have shrugged it off and growled at the wizard not to touch him alas, he did not this time. Instead he lowered his head and placed his left hand over his eyes, the right had fallen back from resting on his son’s head, to hold his hand again.

 

“I don’t know what to do Mithrandir. My heart aches and I keep reliving the past which I had hoped to  have buried along time ago.” With a deep sigh and a slight shake of his head he ran his hand over his hair then let it fall to the bed. It was clear that he was in fact lost in what to do. Why he told the wizard this, he didn’t know. He hadn’t met  him that often that he’d call the maiar, friend. At the same time, who else could he speak to that would have the age and wisdom enough to understand what he was going through? Compared to Gandalf of the maiar, the king was like a young child in age. The wizard had been here since the beginning of time when Illúvatar created everything, while Thranduil had been born during the first age.

 

“The past is not always a bad thing, Thranduil. Things in the past might give wisdom in the now.” He said kindly and pulled a chair up to sit beside the king who still wore the same clothes he had put on when the battle had begun but without the armor which Galion had helped him out of of course. Speaking of, the servant showed up in the tent opening “Food as requested, Hîr vuin”. The elf king didn’t react, so Gandalf rose to take the tray, thanking Galion for his help. He also asked him to stay close and that Thranduil might need assistance eventually, after all the king was quite tired from not sleeping for several days. The wizard winked to the servant then turned back, leaving Galion a bit confused but he did as requested and kept close, as if he didn’t usually stay close to his king, but Gandalf didn’t know that of course.

 

“Here, eat something.” Gandalf repeated and placed the tray on the bed by Legolas’ knee. The bed was big enough for two and there was no risk to get anything in the way.  There were several different fruits on the tray along with a lot of green food, fresh mushrooms along with a carafe with his favourite wine and two glasses and bread. There were enough food for two which was very kind of Galion, Gandalf thought. Thranduil sighed and glanced at the tray, then to Legolas. “At least eat a piece of fruit or something to make you stronger, you will feel better”. The king inhaled and seemed to be on his way to protest but then ended up just glaring somewhat at the wizard. The usual coldness that Thranduil had going on, didn’t have the strength in it like it used to. Reluctantly he reached for a slice of  red apple. He looked at it a moment before he slowly took a bite of the slice while glancing back at Gandalf, still holding his son’s hand, refusing to let it go.

 

As soon as the bite of apple found its way down to his stomach, the king did feel he was hungry, and ended up eating a few more things, along with drinking his wine of course. For those who knew Thranduil well enough also knew he liked his wine and more than often took a few bottles with him along with a glass to most places he went to. The king of the woodland realm enjoyed the rich taste of it. Some would even say he was a closet alcoholic behind closed doors but they would never tell him that of course, at the same time people always had opinions about him. Thranduil just didn’t seem to care, he had enough to carry in his heart and mind to deserve a drink now and again. What the king did was his own choice and it seemed he could handle himself quite well even with said wine almost constantly present. Not to mention it seemed to calm his senses. He wasn’t as aggressive when he had a glass of wine in his hand and a few of them already in his belly.

 

Gandalf poured them each a glass each while Thranduil got onto his fifth piece of apple along with a few fresh champignons and salad leafs and a few other things on the tray. There was however no meat. Usually he’d eat the food with a silver fork, but at the moment he didn’t care and ate them with his fingers instead it just felt more practical at the moment. When the wizard offered him the glass of wine, he accepted it and drank half of it in three large drinks and leaned back on his chair, his right hand never leaving Legolas’.

 

“Why are you here, Mithrandir?” Thranduil asked while watching Legolas’ chest move up and down as he slept. “To see that you both are well, my lord. That’s all.” The elven king  took another drink of his wine and was about to ask something but suddenly made a frown and a groaning exhale, closing his eyes at the same time he raised his hand with the glass in, to his forehead, the back of his hand to his forehead while balancing the glass upright. “Are you well, my lord?” Gandalf asked, raising an eyebrow.  “No…” Thranduil rose from the chair and stumbled backwards a bit by dizziness and dragged the chair with him in his steps, nearly falling over on it. He blinked a few times, clearly woozy and with lack of balance.   
  
“Galion!” Gandalf called and the servant appeared instantly and stepped into the tent he was just in time to catch Thranduil as he fell backwards, the wizard catching the glass from the elf king’s hand in the process. Thranduil’s head fell to rest heavily on Galion’s shoulder as his knees buckled, causing Gallion to hold him up completely from under his arms The servant looked up at Gandalf, then at the empty glass he was holding, staring at the wizard with wide eyes. “You drugged him?!” He asked, somewhat terrified.   
  
“Now now, take it easy. I did no such thing. I simply…. helped him to the sleep he so desperately needs.” The wizard said, winking to Galion while they both helped carrying the king to the empty bed a few steps away from Legolas’ left side which was arranged a few days back when the offer was given that the King was welcomed to sleep by his son. “I spoke with Alwaieth earlier and he gave me something to help the king sleep. Everything is in order my dear, Galion, don’t you worry.”   
  
The servant looked down at his king with concern as he was placed on the bed carefully. Both Legolas and his father were so alike, stunning and beautiful like an early summer’s morning as the sun rises in the horizon. Dark eyelashes fanning out on their soft and perfectly smooth skin, their hair glimmering like the stars. Galion swallowed then glanced up at Gandalf. “When will he wake?” He asked quietly and the wizard told him it wouldn’t be more than a couple of hours, then the old man left the tent with a pat on Galion’s shoulder as he was done with his task of making Thranduil sleep. He now left the king’s servant to watch over both elves in their beds.

 

Galion put his left hand over his forehead and his right by his hip, looking a bit shocked and confused in the entire situation, looking from Legolas to Thranduil, and from his king to his son. To begin with, Thranduil did need to clean himself from the orc blood still present on his skin since the battle. Galion closed the tent and told the guards outside that no one was allowed to enter. Then he asked Alwaieth to get some warm water and a cloth to wash their king clean with. It had been provided of course. The healer tended to Legolas’ wounds then left Galion alone in the tent to give the king some privacy in the cleaning process given by his ever loyal servant. That was nothing that concerned Alwaieth and it would never do either, unless the king got wounded of course, but that was another matter.

 

“Forgive me my king, but I must clean you up. I wish Illúvatar to be on my side and not bring your wrath over me when you wake. You need to look respectable, not stained with filthy orc blood” He said softly and began to undo Thranduil’s black shimmering battle robe. The process went slow and to ease the matter at hand, he braided his kings hair in one single thick braid so his hair wouldn’t be in the way while undressing him or cleaning him. Soft inhales and exhales made his king’s chest heave and relax in soft movements, barely a sound given as he breathed. Galion just watched his king for a moment, stunned by his beauty and chiseled body. It looked like he was a statue, carved to perfection.

 

A few moments later, Galion  blinked, cleared his throat a bit before he dipped the cloth in the warm water and began to wash his king up. He washed him slowly, making sure he got him clean all over… except for, certain parts though he couldn’t deny that he did quickly peek below Thranduil’s waist, then he glanced at Legolas’ sleeping form and blushed heavily at the thought that Legolas would wake up the same moment Galion was touching his father in private places even if it would have been a cleaning process. No, he stayed away from those areas and instead washed his king’s upper body

 

Galion did however find a few nicks here and there by the nape of Thranduil’s neck where the armor hadn’t protected him well enough. It wasn’t deep of course and it was already healing there was no danger at all with those small nicks. Probably an orc managing to come a little too close but still not managing to injure the elven king. Galion got to Thranduil’s face, carefully washing the specks of blood off his cheeks. The king didn’t move and simply lay there, barely furrowing an eyebrow at the touch, he didn’t even stir.

 

The king’s servant couldn’t help himself, but removed the cloth from his king’s face when it was cleaned then put it back in the bowl. He couldn’t help himself and let his right hand gently touch the king’s left cheek, feeling the softness of it. It was as soft as velvet and Galion exhaled quietly by the feel of his king’s skin, he allowed his hand to travel down Thranduil’s well formed chest and abdomen, such well trained muscles from centuries of training and fighting in battles. The king was known to be a flowing killing machine. Thranduil’s skin was as soft as it looked and even more so than Galion had imagined. He licked his lips and glanced around the tent. He was still alone and Legolas still hadn’t moved an inch. He looked back at his king and bit his lip. Then, slowly he leaned forward and touched his lord’s lips with his. It was soft and warm with a slight taste of wine and apple.    
  
Galion broke the kiss slowly and just watched his king from that close for a moment. He closed his eyes and whispered quietly by his king’s mouth. “I wish, Melda tár… that you could see just how much I care about you.” The king stirred somewhat in his sleep but didn’t really move, but it woke Galion up from his daydreams and he instantly rose and straightened his back and yet again glancing around to see if anyone was there but he was still alone. He mentally sighed in relief. The king’s deep gray pants however, he didn’t touch since he didn’t want to be called a peeping tom later on if anyone asked why the king had no pants on when he was asleep and fell asleep with his clothes on. It wouldn’t serve anyone in the end if the right hand of the king was accused of doing despicable things to the elven king. Galion however removed his king’s boots. When he was done, he pulled up a warm blanket with elven ornaments on from the footer of the bed and over his king’s chiseled form, placing Thranduil’s hands by his stomach and the blanket pulled up to his shoulders, arms underneath the covers before he stole another touch of the princes cheek with his hand, not daring to kiss him again.

  
  
  
  



	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas wakes up for a moment but is in severe pain. Galion is caught with removing his king's clothes and is extremely ashamed about it, not to mention embarrassed.

Chapter 3 - Pain

Hîr vuin = my lord  
Melda tár = my king  
Yonya = my son

 

Several hours later, Thranduil stirred in his sleep and moved to his side from resting on his back. He ended up facing both Galion and Legolas while laying on his right side. With a sigh, he pulled his right arm up to let his hand rest just beneath his chin, the left resting by his right elbow and somewhat covering his chest. The blanket fell from his shoulder and down to his waist without him even noticing in his sleep. Under the blanket he curled up a bit by pulling his  knees up somewhat. Galion watched him from the chair he was sitting on between father and son, keeping close watch on them both as they slept. Although his eyes fell more to his king than to the king’s son, how could he not with that elf of perfection? The memory of that swift kiss he’d stolen from the sleeping king was more than enough for him to blush. Not to mention he’d forgotten to take the braid out of Thranduil’s hair, perhaps he did it on purpose? Galion wasn’t sure. What he was sure of however, was that the king looked so much more beautiful with his hair pulled back like that. The face showed a lot better and his elven features became more apparent than usual.

 

He looked so kind and gentle where he laid sleeping and relaxed, not at all like the stern king Galion was used to see even though he did indeed have a heart and a lot of care for his people, something that rarely showed outside the woodland realms but the silvan elves loved him dearly. He had always taken care of them and he was a kinder king than his father Oropher. The very essence of the elven king was showing before him and Galion could not complain about what he saw. The king looked like an ordinary elf and not much more Well, if it hadn’t been for his Sindarin silvery white hair of course and his ice blue eyes. Thranduil had been sleeping for nearly ten hours by now even though the sleeping herbs had since long lost their effect. The king looked a lot better already. The rings under his eyes were almost gone now and he looked healthier now than he had done for the past six days, his face had gotten it’s healthy blush back.

 

Suddenly Legolas groaned and sighed and made a face of pain as he slowly started to move in his bed. Instantly Galion turned his head to his direction and scrambled to his bed, he hurried over to Legolas’ bed and looked him over. It seemed he was on his way to wake up.

 

“Alwaieth! Legolas is awakening!” Galion called then turned around and hurried to Thranduil’s side and placed a hand on his bare shoulder, gently shaking him. “Melda tár, Hîr vuin! your son is about to wake up!” The elven king blinked lazily, at first not really gripping the situation until Galion repeated himself again. Thranduil instantly sat up, throwing the blanket aside. A few wobbly sleepy steps and he was by his son’s bed, falling to his knees on the floor by the bed in the process. He directly took Legolas’ left hand in his.

 

“Legolas” He said softly and took his hand up to his cheek and mouth but didn’t kiss it, just holding it there. Galion was left staring at his king’s amazing back. The muscles rippled and flowed like nothing he had ever seen before. It appeared like he was in water when he moved and the thick braid fell down to just below his waist where it lingered, falling gently to one side of his waist at the bottom, but laying between his shoulder blades The braid was as thick as galions lower arm just by the elbow. He choked a gasp at the sight and instead placed his hands behind his back and placed himself by the tent opening like he always did while waiting for orders just as Alwaieth came in, hurrying to Legolas’ side. The king’s son gasped for air and groaned, clearly in pain. 

 

“Legolas, take it easy. You have been injured in battle, you must rest” Alwaieth said softly and instantly checked his wound by the right shoulder along with the wound by his side and leg. Legolas tried to focus through the pain and tried to breathe through it but instead sounded like he was choking. Thranduil rose to his full length for a moment, still holding his son’s hand. He hesitated only for a second before he sunk down on the bed beside by his son and gently stroked his hair and hushed him softly.

 

“Take it easy son, take it slow. I am here with you, I will not leave.”   
  
Legolas slowly managed to open his eyes and blinked a few times while trying to control the pain by trying to breathe through it. Alwaieth went to get something in the back of the tent, probably herbs to soothe the pain. The king’s son swallowed dryly and choked out “....ada…” Thranduil hushed him instantly and gave him a soft but very worried smile. “I’m here. I will not leave you, yonya.” He repeated reassuringly, earning a slight nod from from his son in the process.

 

“Bolg… is... he…” Thranduil yet again hushed him and stroked his hair once more. “Hush now… He is dead and we won the battle. Focus on getting well now, my child. “ Alwaieth returned with herbs which looked more like porridge than anything else but he had never failed yet as far as Thranduil knew so he let him continue with his task while he was holding his son’s hand.

 

The healer began working with the shoulder, revealing the injury carefully by starting to pull the tunic aside and carefully took the bandage off to reveal a bad wound with dark tentacle shapes around the edges which he was fighting to stop infection in. “This will sting and burn for a moment but it will subside quite fast, Hîr vuin Legolas” The healer said,preparing the prince for pai. Thranduil glanced down at the wound and clenched his jaws but didn’t say anything it looked bad. He watched Alwaieth pick up some of the crushed herbs with his hand and carefully placed it on top of the wound. Instantly Legolas made a face of complete pain and gritted his teeth as the herbs clearly stung and burned badly when it landed in torn flesh. 

 

“Breathe through it, it will be numb and painless in a few moments”, Alwaieth comforted. Legolas tried as hard as he could but he couldn’t fight the tears in the corner of his eyes in his pain struck face while holding his father’s hand in a firm grip until the pain subdued. A slight sob of great pain escaped his lips, earning a soft hush from his father. Thranduil placed his hand on his son’s head again, gently stroking his hair like he had done so many times when Legolas had been a young boy. He was murmuring words in their own old language, the language they used before they sailed east. He had of course taught Legolas that language was young even if none of the silvan elves knew what they spoke of.

 

The process was done on his wound on his stomach as well where it was even more painful than on his shoulder since the wound was bigger and also seemed more infected. Legolas fought a scream by clenching his jaws again while tensing his entire body and began to kick around him in panic to try and get away from the pain. Alwaieth looked up at Galion who instantly came to the bed and held Legolas’ legs down so he wouldn’t hurt himself even more than he had. Thranduil held his left arm down and placed a hand on his chest by the ribs on the other side, holding him down there without hurting his shoulder more than it already was. He couldn’t use his right arm due to the injury in his shoulder as it was. Legolas was breaking a sweat due to the pain as well as tears falling by now. He gasped for air even when his broken ribs hurt him. “Easy, son. Breathe slowly” Thranduil hushed while Alwaieth finished his task.

 

The pain soon died down there as well, leaving the left side of his face to be treated the same way.  “Is there no way to make this painless, Alwaieth?” Thranduil asked, still not really aware that he stood in only his pants and not much more yet, he did not even have his boots. Galion was as close as he could be, feeling the king’s body heat against his as he was standing only inches away from him while holding the prince’s legs until he stopped squirming. He rose to stand beside his king who didn’t really seem to pay much attention to him right now. For the moment it didn’t matter much since Galion pretended to look at Legolas, while he in fact was ogling Thranduil’s body. How well trained it was but still slender, chiseled to perfection just like the statues in the great halls of greenwood. Galion ached to touch his king again but he didn’t, it was not his place to do so. Though… he did steal that kiss. Just thinking about it made him blush again but he hoped no one would notice considering everything happening around the king’s right hand at the moment. The focus was not on him thank goodness.

 

“I am afraid there is not. Those herbs that only dulls the pain does not work with the herbs I place on him now. They just do not mix. It is either this for infection and healing which generates numbness after a while, or it is the others that are simply for pain relief. This is why I have kept him sleeping most of the time but I had to see that he would wake up on his own.” Thranduil sighed but nodded, allowing Alwaieth to procede. The healer carefully removed the bandage protecting the now stitched wound on Legolas’ face, all while Legolas himself silently sobbed with closed eyes, trying to get himself in control of said pain.

 

“We need to change places” Alwaieth said and Thranduil nodded. Alwaieth came over to the right side of the bed and the elven king walked to the left. “No more… please!” Legolas whimpered but was yet again hushed softly by his father. “Just one more Legolas, then it is over.” His son fought the procedure by trying to move his face away from Alwaieth’s hand. The healer looked up at Thranduil and he gently placed a hand on Legolas' chin, turning him towards him. “Legolas, look at me, look at me… it will be alright. Try to breathe through it all.” His father said softly, hoping in his mind he sounded convincing.

 

When Legolas tried to fight his father’s hand on his chin, Thranduil kept it firm in place and when he tried to fight with his left arm which was uninjured, he grabbed that as well, keeping him still. Galion held his feet down so he wouldn’t kick again when Alwaieth yet again placed the herbs carefully over the facial wound. Legolas screamed through gritting teeth, shutting his eyes tightly while trying to fight through the pain. His father looked more pained than Legolas did when his son wasn’t watching.

 

“Hîr vuin, we must get him to greenwood. I do not have everything I need here in Dale. He should be stable enough to travel now when he’s awakened by his own strength.” Alwaieth said while Thranduil sunk down to one knee on the floor beside his son’s bed once the pain yet again had subdued and Legolas had stopped his muffled groans and instead just breathed fast and a bit shallow even though silent tears fell from his eyes and towards his temples. The king leaned his head on the side of the bed while still holding Legolas’ hand in his and sighed deeply. The agony he felt for his son’s account was almost more than he could take. His white silvery braid fell to the side of his back and over the back of his shoulder.

 

“Hîr vuin, would you like some wine?” Galion asked since it was the only thing he knew that calmed his king down as well as warm baths deep down in Greenwood’s depth where the springs were naturally heated but they were far away from home at the moment. “Yes.” A simple reply before Thranduil looked up at his son again, who had almost fallen asleep again by the cheer pain alone. Once the king rose, he looked down on himself and realized he barely had any clothes on and furrowed his eyebrows. Galion wasn’t sure if he would get into a rage or not and cowarded a bit before he made himself move forward with a glass of wine. Thranduil did however not take it. “Who did this?” He asked with an annoyed voice, first glancing to Alwaieth, then to Galion and back to the healer again.

 

“umh..I-I did… Hîr vuin… I… you needed to wash up. You still had spatter of orc blood on you..I… figured you would not mind while you slept. I wished for you to look respectable when you woke up.” His servant looked more than guilty while still holding the glass of wine, offering it to his king without really daring to look at him while preparing to get the scolding of his life. Instead he got silence which he wasn’t sure was worse than a scolding or not. Moment’s passed which felt like three elven lifetimes at least, while Thrandul’s ice blue eyes glared at him before he finally took the glass in his hand. “Get me my clothes.” He snapped, clearly annoyed. Alwaieth watching it all, kept silent as well as busy with redressing the wound on Legolas’ face a bit longer than actually necessary. “Of course, Hîr vuin!” Galion said, bowed and hurried to the table by the bed Thranduil had been sleeping in. He picked up a pale blue tunic which went well with the king’s eyes as well as the soft blue gem in his circlet which still rested on the table by Legolas’ bed.

 

Thranduil took a few good drinks from the glass, almost emptying it before Galion got back from the other bed, holding both his boots as well as the tunic. The elven king grabbed the tunic and replaced it with his glass in Galion’s hand before putting it on, buttoning the elven buttons which resembled silvery leaves than anything else. He pulled his boots on as well and when he straightened his back again, he received a refilled glass of wine just in time for him to realize he also had a braid in his hair when he moved his hair outside of his tunic.

 

“ah… eh… It was easier to clean the orc blood away when your hair was not in the way… Hîr vuin. Forgive me, I shall remove it at once.” Thranduil just glared at him when his servant began to walk towards him, then shook his head. “Leave it.” He grumbled with a cold glare at his servant. Deep inside Thranduil was thankful for the task of being cleaned, even though he hadn’t been aware of the task being done it had been more pleasant if he’d been awake and knowing about it. At least he still had his pants on, that was always something.

 

Thranduil instantly put his cold mask on and took a drink from the refilled glass and looked down at Legolas again then pulled a chair close to the right side of the bed and sat down, touching his son’s hand again earning a light squeeze from Legolas as if making sure that his father was really there. The king took another drink from his glass before he put it down by the table where his circlet still rested, then he placed his hand on Legolas’ hair again. “I am not leaving you. Sleep now. Sleep and heal, my son”. The prince quietly nodded. Alwaieth came up to them again, this time with a bowl of cool water and a cloth to take the light pearls of sweat from Legolas’ forehead.

 

It was like all Thranduil’s anger had disappeared from him again. Galion just stood still and watched the two interact while the king let Alwaieth come close. Galion himself had not earned that at the moment, he had angered the king and he needed to keep his distance but yet be close enough to be able to hear if Thranduil did need him for something so he had retreated to stand by the tent’s opening once more since he hadn’t been dismissed.

 

“How long?” Thranduil asked Alwaieth and looked up at him. “We must travel at the latest, tomorrow. He need medicine of the kind we do not have here, Hîr vuin.” The king turned to Galion and gave him one single look and that was all he needed, to know what he had to do. The king’s right hand clicked his heels together and bowed before he took his leave then walked out of the tent and began to get the elves to pack everything up but leaving most of the food to the benefit of Dale’s inhabitants. Hardship awaited them now, especially since winter was coming. 

 

Gandalf had appeared in the tent later at night and a heated discussion had been going on in there, exactly of what no one was sure of since the elven guards outside didn’t speak the common tongue at all. All they knew was that the king was more than angry and by the sound of it, really upset with a hint of losing control but why, they didn’t know. All the guards as well as Gilion knew, was that it had been centuries since Thranduil had shown anything else than slight annoyance to anything, much less raising his voice unless taunting someone.

  
  


 


	4. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave and travel to Greenwood (the right name for Mirkwood). An alliance seems to be close between the people of Dale and the Greenwood elves, along with an unexpected event and trust.

** Chapter 4 - Departure **

(This is not yet beta-read, bare with any grammar or spelling errors!)

  
  


At sunrize the morning after, the elven camp was packed and ready for departure. The last tent to go, was the medical tent in which Legolas was resting. To allow a trip that would go as smooth as possible for him, he had been sedated once again. Thranduil had been forced away from his side when duty called for him which didn’t really make him happier.

 

He met Bard the Bowman for the last time and bid farewell to him, telling him the elves would leave as much food as they could, but kept just enough so they had food to eat on the way home to Greenwood, the rest the men of Dale could have for free. Bard had of course thanked him over and over and didn’t know how to repay him. Thranduil had simply answered that he did best to remember this day. The elves had after all helped out in the battle and Bard and Thranduil had an understanding of common goals by now.

 

While speaking to each other, a light small voice cleared its throat. Both Bard and Thranduil turned around to see Bilbo standing there, looking as mischievously innocent as only a Hobbit could. Thranduil rose an eyebrow at him and the halfling gave a light smile. “I have a gift for you” He told the elven king, who rose both his eyebrows in surprise. “And what would that be?” He asked.

 

Bilbo grinned and took a small chest out from behind his back and rose it towards Thranduil. He glanced at it then took it with both his hands. He looked at it and gently stroked the top lid of the wooden box before he opened it. Thranduil quietly gasped and looked to Bilbo again as if asking him where he got it. “...The gems of Lasgalen” Thranduil breathed. “Well, yes… they were the only gems in the mountain that resembled white gems of pure starlight so… well, I guessed those were what you wanted all along?” The elven king looked down in the box again and carefully picked the necklace up from laying on top of several other gems. Indeed they glimmered like stars in the early sun. His heirlooms were finally back in his possession.

 

“May I say, Thranduil.. that I do understand why you wanted that jewellry back. It’s stunning!” Bard said with a smile while looking at the necklace in awe. Thranduil didn’t answer. Instead he closed his eyes and closed his hands around the jewelery and instantly seemed to be more at peace than he was before he got the wooden chest in his hands. “Sooo… was I right?” The hobbit asked while Thranduil held the necklace in his hands as if he had finally found his heart’s biggest treasure of all. “Yes” Thranduil breathed quietly looking up at the gems again, then turned to the hobbit. “Thank you… Elf-friend. I truly appreciate this.” Bilbo shone, proud to have done something good, all while Gandalf smiled in the shadows, watching the events unfold. Thranduil eventually offered both Gandalf and Bilbo to stay in Greenwood if they wished, but the both of them had declined since they were heading in other directions. They were however always welcomed to visit.

 

Departure was at hand and several of the elves had already begun marching out of the city of Dale when Bard came up to Thranduil once again. “Thranduil… may I ask yet another favour of you?” He said a bit hesitating in his question. The elven king now sat on Legolas’ white horse since his elk had been slain by orcs earlier. He looked down at the man and nodded. Bard looked around abit unsure, watching the city and the people who had survived. 

 

“It will take months for the people that survived to rebuild this city and find some shelter here… would it be a big trouble for you if I asked your help in rebuilding Dale? At least a piece of it until we get back on our feet?” Bard’s eyes pleaded even though he stood with a straight back as the elven king watched him for a moment. The horse stomped and moved abit restlessly and Thranduil looked up from Bard’s pleasing eyes for a moment.

 

“Eredhir, take two companies and remain here, help them to rebuild the city.” He said. The elven soldier who looked like a captain by the look in his eyes. Bowed to his king. “Yes my lord.” He then shouted something to his company which in turn instantly turned around, along with the second company behind it. In total they were about sixty elves remaining in Dale once the elves dispatched.

 

“Thank you” Bard breathed, looking relieved. “I might be a king, but I am not completely heartless. Winter is coming and you need shelter from the cold. Be at peace Bowman, perhaps this is the beginning of something new.” Bard nodded. “Until we meet again. Be at peace and rule your city with the best intentions for their citizens and you will be cared for as one of them. Namarie”. With that, he kicked the horse’s flanks and moved out along with the companies already on their way. He rode with the wagon where Legolas rested, still in an induced sleep to make him as comfortable as possible. A bed had been made in the back of the wagon instead of keeping food there since most of the food was left in Dale.

 

It took about two days before they were back in Greenwood again, Thranduil refusing to call it Mirkwood. It was after all his home no matter if the darkness crept up in it, letting giant spiders venture into his part of the domain. As if it wasn’t enough that they’d had to move to the northern part of the forest already.

 

The king’s eyes constantly watched over Legolas sleeping form. He could not make himself be anywhere else, Galion following him on his brown horse about two steps behind him. He couldn’t stay mad at him for taking care of him and in his mind he had already forgiven him. He would have to talk to him later. With a light sigh, Thranduil relaxed in his saddle when he saw Greenwood showing up. It didn’t take long before they were upon it and entered it. Legolas had to be moved from the wagon here on however since it wouldn’t be a pleasant ride for him anyway due to rocks and roots they had to walk over. The wagons could of course get through but not in a soft way.

 

Thranduil ended up carefully getting him up on his saddle in front of him and rested his son’s back on his chest holding his left arm under Legolas’ left, holding his hand up over his chest and held his chin so his head wouldn’t bob too much during the ride while he placed his child’s head on his shoulder. Thranduil wouldn’t have anyone else touch him if they didn’t have to. No matter how they moved the prince, he would most probably start bleeding again anyway. The elven king murmured soft words in his son’s ear while riding over the bridge to his home under the forest.

 

Once home, he waited for some of the medical staff to hurry towards him. Two of his riders had hurried off before the rest of the elves came, telling they were on their way back. The medical team carefully helped Legolas’ limp body from the arms of their king. Thranduil sat down from his horse and an elf took the reins of Legolas’ horse and lead it away. Galion doing the same and as always, stood two steps behind Thranduil in case he needed assistance. The elven king had complete focus on his son, nothing else seemed to matter at the moment as his child was placed on a new stretcher. He wanted to go with them but Alwaieth stopped him and he turned to the medic. “My Lord, it is best if you stay, go to your chambers and rest. We will take care of him the best we can.” He was about to protest but Galion stepped into the conversation.

 

“I will keep you company, my lord… if you wish it of me.”  If I deserve it , he thought silently but did not say anything more. Thranduil’s cold exterior began to falter again when his eyes fell upon his son being carried away. He closed his eyes and silently nodded. He would probably be in the way while the team worked anyway. “Any news and you report it right away.” Alwaieth bowed and left to catch up with the medical team.

 

“My Lord..?” Thranduil glanced towards Galion and nodded slightly, agreeing to his servant’s company. They walked on swirling paths, passing waterfalls along the way. Thranduil was silent all the way to his chambers which was high up towards the surface but yet not above ground. When he got inside he removed his traveling robes and hung them on the back of one of his chairs then he stood still for a moment, lowering his head. Galion stood in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

 


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is told to go to his chambers to rest, Galion offering to follow him there if he wishes to. He agrees with the company but even a king has his limits of what he can take before he breaks down.

Chapter 5 - Unexpected

Hîr vuin = my lord  
Ná = yes  
An ngell nîn = please  
  
  


Thranduil swallowed and put his left hand to the base of his nose, trying to focus but he didn’t seem to manage. “... Would you mind leaving me alone for a moment…” He breathed out quietly with a slightly trembling voice. Galion was just about to answer ‘Ná Hîr vuin’ when he saw his king walking to his bed, sinking down on it and lowered his head, hiding his face in his hands. His servant tilted his head and looked at him with concern and glanced at the door then back to his king. Instead of leaving, he quietly closed the door and slowly walked up to his king and placed a light hand on Thranduil’s right shoulder. “...Ná, Hîr vuin. I would mind.” He said quietly then he kneeled in front of his king, hesitated for a moment and then embraced him warmly, wrapping his arms around Thranduil’s shoulders and placing cheek against his king’s.

 

Thranduil quietly leaned his forehead against Galion’s shoulder but without removing his hands from his face and choked a sob that didn’t go unnoticed by his servant. Galion softly rubbed his king’s back while seeing his struggle. “You do not need to keep your composure around me, Hîr vuin. I have served you for centuries and I have always been loyal to you and so I will remain.” He said in a soft murmur into his king’s ear. With those words, he felt Thranduil’s shoulders tremble as the king silently broke down in his arms. Galion hushed him softly and offered his king the support he needed.

 

“I would not know what to do if my only child…” He trailed off unable to speak the words, afraid that his voice would break. Galion hesitated a moment then he carefully removed his king’s circlet and placed on the bed beside him before he gently stroked Thranduil’s soft hair, quietly inhaling his scent of sandalwood and spring leaves. The removing of the crown, resembling letting go of the title he usually wore. Thranduil didn’t stop him. “Allow yourself to be a worried father more than a king at the moment, Hîr vuin. You are allowed to be that too, not only our king.” Galion tightened the embrace a little. “It will not come to that. Legolas is strong, he will make it. Just give him time and let the healers do their work.” he soothed.

 

Thranduil failed to choke a sob. Galion’s heart went out to him, feeling his agony and pain. He hushed his king quietly and after a while Thranduil’s arms wrapped around Galion’s waist. The king was still hiding his face in his servant’s shoulder but Galion didn’t mind that. The king’s right hand exhaled quietly and felt his cheeks burn by the simple embrace. Even in his king’s misery he could not help but play out his fantasies in his head, cursing himself while doing so. Another silent sob escaped Thranduil’s lips while his shoulders shook while letting his pain out in the form of tears landing on Galion’s shoulder. He didn’t mind of course, as long as he could be in his king’s service. “Just let all your pain out, Thranduil...Hîr vuin. You will feel better afterwards.” He softly kept rubbing his king’s back, realizing that Thranduil still had the braid in his hair, he had either forgotten about it, or he didn’t care... or, perhaps he even liked it? Galion wasn’t sure but that wasn’t something he was going to ask now.

 

Without thinking, he gave his king a soft peck on the cheek before he leaned in cheek to cheek again. Instantly biting his lip and cursing himself even more. Thranduil tensed a bit but didn’t move. “I… I’m… f-forgive me, Hîr vuin. I didn’t mean...” Oh curses! He’d done it now hadn’t he! “It’s alright...” Thranduil whispered with a voice that was on the verge to crack. Galion swallowed and moved his right hand to the side of his king’s cheek and hesitated for a while before he dared to kiss him softly on his cheek again then moved his head to sit forehead against forehead with his king but with closed eyes, afraid to look at him. “Allow yourself to be only a father for a while.” He repeated quietly. Once Galion slowly opened his eyes, glancing up at his king who still had his closed as well, he was stunned.

 

The mere look on his king’s face… Silvery tears glimmering as they made their way down his cheeks, the wet, long and dark eyelashes fanning out over his fair cheeks. Galion couldn’t help but let out a trembling breath. Even in agony and pain, his king was even more beautiful than he had ever imagined possible even at this close view, forehead to forehead. He swallowed and didn’t dare to breathe once Thranduil slowly opened his eyes as yet another tear fell from his eye, slowly trickling down the already wet path on his cheek.

 

The pain in his king’s eyes struck right through his heart but he couldn’t find any words to comfort him at the moment, so he stayed silent, just watching him. A silent exhale came from Thanduil and a hand hesitating came up to rest just by the neck of Galion’s head. His servant swallowed, just watching him, not sure what to expect in this moment. He didn’t dare to move where he sat with his heart throbbing so hard he thought anyone could hear it from a mile away he could even feel the burning of his cheeks, and then, there it was.

 

Thranduil moved his head closer and searched his servant’s lips out, placing his lips against his. At first Galion didn’t dare to believe this was happening the kiss he had only dared to dream of was finally here. It didn’t take long for Galion to catch on, wondering if this was a very vivid dream or not.

 

The elven king deepened the kiss, tasting his servant’s personal taste for the first time. Galion in turn rose to stand on his knees instead of sitting back to be able to follow his king’s wishes. Thranduil opened his mouth and Galion was quick to comply, deepening the kiss between them. He exhaled quietly though his nose, the exhale fanning out over Thranduil’s cheek. Galion’s heart beat so hard in his chest that he thought it would break his ribs. He hesitatingly placed his hands on his king’s thighs just above the knees, somewhat standing in between his feet but yet not in between his legs but asking for more by his movements. He was kissing his king!

 

Thranduil pulled him closer and Galion complied of course. He moved in even closer and the elven king spread his legs somewhat, allowing his right hand to move in closer. He wrapped his arms around his king’s waist, glad that his loins were now hidden from view from his king’s eyes. Thankfully he still had his traveling tunic on which also hid the growing erection in his pants. Galion let out a sigh at the same time Thranduil changed sides of the kiss. Galion was at his mercy, head spinning, knees weak. All of a sudden a thought occurred to him and even if he didn’t really want to, he broke the kiss slowly, yet again ending up forehead to forehead with his king.

 

“Forgive me, Hîr vuin… I am taking advantage of you. I shou--” “No, you are not. If anything… I am taking advantage of  you .” Thranduil interrupted. Giving him another soft but quick kiss on his lips while still cupping his servant’s cheeks. Galion blushed heavily and suddenly felt embarrassed even as the soft thumb of his king slowly touched his cheek. With a light sigh, Thranduil kissed Galion’s forehead then rose from the bed and leaving his servant sitting at the side of the bed staring at it, dumbfound while trying to understand what just happened. The elven king walked to the carafe of wine which always waited for him along with a few glasses alongside it on a silver tray. He poured himself a glass and took a few drinks of it and refilled it, then filled another glass and brought it to Galion, offering it to him.

 

His servant still sat on the floor by the bed but turned his head to his king when offered a glass of Thranduil’s personal wine. He took the glass in silence  while his cheeks still burned and when his king made a motion asking him to stand, so he did. Hoping that the aching in his loins did not show or the weakness in his knees. His king turned his side to him and took another few drinks from the wineglass in his hand. Galion only took a smut from his. This wine was exquisite, tasting a lot more than the common wine. It probably had several more years on it than a lot of other wines in their cellar.

 

“I am sorry for taking advantage of you, Galion… I did not mean to.” He said, not looking at his servant who shook is head. “It is all right, Hîr vuin. I-it was my pleasure.” Instantly after saying the words he choked and closed his eyes hard and bit his lip. What kind of stupid thing was that to say in front of his king!? He yet again cursed himself and when he glanced up at Thranduil again, the king was looking at him. Galion instantly dropped his eyes to the floor and felt his cheeks burn heavily, more than before. “I… forgive me, I was out of place.” 

 

His servant looked more than embarrassed where he stood blushing heavily with a glass of wine in his hands which he had barely touched. “It is not out of place to say what you mean.” Thranduil said, now seemingly to have regained his composure again. Galion glanced up at him from under his brow, still embarrassed beyond belief. He wasn’t sure what to answer to that and instead remained silent.

 

Thranduil walked to the window of his chambers and looked out at the waterfalls falling from roots and stone which had been perfected and beautifully carved during centuries of living and thriving here. “You have always been there for me, Galion. No matter the task handed to you. I thank you for that. I am grateful for your loyalty and I expect that this matter stays within the halls of my chambers.” He said, looking blankly out of the window, taking another drink of his wine.

 

“o-of course Hîr vuin.” Galion said, taking a drink of the wine he had almost forgotten that he was holding. He furrowed his eyebrows, this matter was to stay within the halls of his king’s chambers? What did he mean exactly? Shouldn’t he have said something in the lines of ‘I expect this matter will never be spoken of again’ or something like it? Galion blinked, trying to get his mind around this entire situation. He felt so out of place but at the same time, he had never felt this appreciated and respected by his king before. What exactly was it that his king meant?

 


	6. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is fighting between the verge of life and death to his father's agony and panic. Perhaps an unexpected visit may save his son's life?

Chapter 6 - Worry

Ná = yes  
Hîr vuin = My lord

 

 

Footfalls were heard approaching quickly. “Hîr vuin! Hîr vuin!” Thranduil instantly reacted, putting his glass down on the table and rushed to the door of his chambers, meeting the look of the elf running up to him who met the king with terror in his eyes. Thranduil instantly knew what it was about and rushed out of his chambers without a word or a second thought, heading towards the medical chambers running past the messenger. Galion barely got the chance to react on what happened before the king had vanished out the door.

 

It was rare to see Thranduil run in the halls of their home. Galion got out of his king’s chambers and left his glass of wine on the table inside. The servant just had time to see the braid of his king becoming undone when the hair band got loose as he ran. Thranduil ran down the paths towards the medical chambers. He tried to catch up to him but there were no chance to get up to his king’s speed. He was way too fast for that and Galion ended up running alongside the message carrier towards the same goal as their king.

 

Thranduil came into the medical halls somewhat catching his breath with a haunted expression on his face. Alwaieth looked up at him with a stressed look on his face, then returned to what he was doing. Thranduil hurried to his son’s side, watching him then kneeled beside the bed and took his hand as he made himself some space by the bed beside the several healers who worked on his son. “We are losing him!” Alwaieth said desperately. “No! No you are not! Do not dare to stop!” Thranduil spat in a demanding growl and glared at Alwaieth before he turned back to Legolas, placing his son’s left hand to his lips. He was burning up even though he was barely having any clothes on only a sheet barely reaching his belly button at the time being. He was pale as snow and yet he was sweating. “Legolas, An ngell nîn!” Thranduil pleaded and moved his son’s hand to his own forehead after giving it a light kiss, closing his eyes for a moment. This time the king couldn’t keep his composure at all. It felt like he couldn’t breathe, his entire chest felt like a knot that couldn’t be undone and it kept on tightening. Tears threatened to fall but didn’t. Panicked sobs were choked and barely passed his lips but he didn’t seem to care if they were heard or not even though he did try to hide them.

 

Galion and the messenger heard in a distance that Thranduil yelled at the medics not to dare stopping what they were doing. Just as they came into the medical halls, they saw their king gripping his circlet and throwing it to the floor in a frustrated manner before he rose from the floor, hair fanning out around his shoulders and back as he moved. He leaned over his son, forehead to forehead and placed both his hands over Legolas’ temples while the healers  team kept working on his wounds. Thranduil of course being careful with the gash on his son’s right cheek.

 

Galion knew exactly what it meant when the circlet landed on the floor. It meant that Thranduil threw his title away and became only a father at that second the crown left his head. The circlet rolled around on the floor and eventually landed by Galions feet. He picked it up and kept it in his hands until his king wished to have it back. Galion had a look of worry in his eyes as he watched the events unfold in front of him. He completely understood the panic Thranduil went through even though the king tried to hide it. Thranduil had already lost his father, Oropher in the battle of Dagolard as well as his wife. Legolas was the only thing he had closest to his heart now as well as he was the only other Sindarin elf here except for Thranduil himself. Galion couldn’t help but silently wanting to shed tears but fought to hold them back and worked on swallowing the lump in his throat. He had watched Legolas grow up in the halls of Greenwood and in the forest outside, he’d even played with him as a child, teaching him a few things during the years.

 

“Vuin Elrond is here!”  
  
The voice came from the path from the front gates. Galion spun around on his heels, watching two guards running up towards them along with Elrond behind them. Every elf in the city knew about Legolas state by now and no one was stupid enough to stop the greatest healer in middle earth when he showed up at your doorstep. Elrond hurried inside and whisked the healers away from Legolas, quickly assessing the situation and looking the wounds over while Thranduil still held his forehead to his son’s, whispering silent words to him. To Elrond, it sounded like a chant of some kind but he didn’t know the language, he guessed it was the language of the Sindarin before they sailed to middle earth.

 

Elrond got to it, looking at the wounds thoroughly one by one removing the bindings. They were bad, really bad and the fact that one of them were barely bleeding at all and was almost black, didn’t make it better. Legolas seemed to be in a coma by the look of it and his breathing was strained that was not a good sign. He was burning up by fever too and it was indeed a critical situation. Quickly he threw his  traveling robes off and pulled his sleeves up to his elbows. “Water and Athelas, now!” He said with a demanding voice. “But, Hîr vuin we have already tried Athelas” a healer said. “Not my way, give it to me, hurry!” Elrond demanded and Alwaieth quickly gave it to him. The lord of Rivendell placed it in a bowl of water, tearing them in small pieces, he told Alwaieth the other herbs he needed and the healer picked them down from the shelve. Thranduil didn’t move from where he stood. The tears still threatened to fall but he didn’t care even though Thranduil did try to keep them back. Galion however, reacted on the fact that his king had begun to breathe quickly but also a bit strained, fighting the tears and choking the worried sobs. The right hand of the king took a few steps forward but still remained a few steps behind his king. The healer team just stood and watched since Elrond had taken over their work and clearly with more skill than they had combined.

 

Once the herb mix was done and the water had been poured out of the bowl and the mix looked a lot like porridge, Elrond poured honey over it and mixed it together. The lord of Rivendell placed the mix of herbs on Legolas’ wound on the side of his abdomen and leg. Then he went to his shoulder. He watched Thranduil for a moment before he placed the unsticky hand on his shoulder. “Thranduil, you need to move, I need to take care of the wound on his face as well. There is not much time.”

 

It seemed that Thranduil either didn’t hear him or couldn’t cope with the words he heard. He didn’t move. Galion stepped up and placed his hands on his king’s shoulders and pulled him away but he didn’t move. The servant glanced at Elrond and tried again when the elf nodded to urge him on, this time he pulled his king a bit firmer and finally got him to move away from his son.

 

Thranduil forced an exhale and put his hands to together by his mouth somewhat nibbling his thumbs and closed his eyes for a moment. He then crossed his arms by his chest but ended up biting the top of his left thumb while watching Elrond work.

 

Galion had quietly stepped up to stand by his king but didn’t dare to touch him not yet anyway, he did stand closer however. “Elrond is here, he is helping Legolas and if anyone can save him, it is Hîr vuin Elrond, have faith” Galion said quietly then glanced at his king who inhaled a ragged breath with unfallen tears in his eyes. His king didn’t reply but if he had, Galion wasn’t sure he’d do it without a cracked voice. The healers along with Alwaieth and three guards by the door watched as everything happened so fast in front of them. Thranduil closed his eyes and moved his hand from his lips to the base of his nose trying to keep his composure and not break down in front of everybody and worked on swallowing the growing lump in his throat.

 

Galion saw the movement, feeling his king’s distress, then he looked up at the others in the room. “Anyone who does not need to be here please leave, give lord Elrond some peace to work”.  It was an excuse of course but it was good enough to ease the strain on his king with less people in the medical halls to watch him if he lost his composure and broke down. The guards quietly nodded and walked back out again to take their place, guarding where they were stationed. The medical team also left the room but Alwaieth stayed in case Elrond needed assistance, after all he was the chief healer here.

 

During all this, Elrond had finished with the herbs as well and had begun with the healing process. He held one hand by Legolas’ shoulder just above the blackened wound, the other by his abdomen over the wound there. “Alwaieth, please join me.” The healer appeared on the opposite side of the bed from him. “Place your hand above Legolas’ cheek carefully, then hold my arm, do not let go”. The medic did as asked and without question even if he didn’t know what would happen when he did so, he trusted Elrond to know what he was doing.

 

Elrond closed his eyes and inhaled slowly through his nose, then exhaled slowly through his mouth whispering silent words and kept doing it over and over. After a few times he began getting warm, Alwaieth realized. He could feel it with his hand on the lord’s arm. Elrond quietly began to chant but Alwaieth couldn’t make out the words. What he did see however was the glow appearing around the lord of Rivendell. Alwaieth just watched him, stunned to see him in action and the glow was far greater than any other healer he had seen working. All of a sudden Alwaieth felt himself getting warm as well as the energy seemed to work through him and towards the wound on Legolas’ face, gasping a few times at the feeling he was about to let go but reminded himself he couldn’t and remained where he was as ordered to be feeling the sensation of Elrond’s great healing powers.

 

Galion watched the two healing Thranduil’s son, glancing towards his king every now and again. Thranduil didn’t move a muscle but he was tense watching every single movement the healers made, watching his son to see if there was any change at all while they worked. A single tear escaped even though he didn’t blink but he was quick to wipe it off. Galion saw it however, he watched his king closely while worrying about him just as much as the king worried about his son. All Galion wished to do at this moment, was to hold his king in a warm embrace and tell him that everything would be alright but it was not his place, not unless his king requested it from him so he remained standing by his side instead.

 

The healing of Legolas went on for at least half an hour but during that time his fever had dropped and his breathing had eased up remarkably well. Even his wounds looked better even though they weren’t quite healed yet. The infection seemed to have calmed down at least and the king wanted to think his son had a little more color on his cheeks now but he wasn’t sure. Thranduil had watched them constantly during that time, barely blinking. A few more tears had escaped but every time he’d quickly wiped them off as if they were never there. His arms were folded across his chest again, nibbling his left thumb without much thought. He still had unfallen tears in his eyes but it seemed he had better control over himself now than he had twenty minutes ago. Galion stood by him he had eventually dared to move closer to place a soothing hand on his king’s back. Thranduil hadn’t reacted or snapped at him so he figured it was accepted even though he hesitated to even touch his king to begin with at this strained moment. Galion reached the king to his nose in height or somewhere there about he sometimes felt small when he stood by him but for some reason not at the moment. Thranduil hadn’t told him to remove his hand yet so he didn’t, making it his own excuse to touch his king just a little more even though it was for comfort and nothing else.

 

Finally Elrond’s chanting ended and the lord of Rivendell looked up from having his eyes closed his eyes glimmered with the light of Illúvatar before it slowly dimmed as his powers closed down. He removed his hands from hovering above the wounds and that was also the que to Alwaieth to let go of his arm. Once he did Alwaieth sunk down on a nearby chair looking beat, shocked and in awe all at once.

 

Elrond looked up at Thranduil’s worried face just as an unfallen tear made its way down his cheek without him even blinking, the king removed it quickly again and glanced up at the lord from Rivendell, asking the question with his eyes and not his voice. “He will live, Thranduil. But this was a very close call.” Elrond said.  Thranduil exhaled shakingly, closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed before he nodded silently. He couldn’t do more than agree. “How did you get here in time, Hîr vuin Elrond? How did you know?” Galion asked, just having the thought. “I foresaw it, Galion. I have the gift to look into the future and that is what I did. “Why did you not contact me once this happened back in Dale, Thranduil?” The king shrugged and just shook his head while watching his son laying there pale as snow. If it wasn’t for his chest rising and falling by his breathing he could just as easily have been dead for all he knew. “Everything happened so quickly, we thought we had it all in control in Dale, we thought that all we needed were the herbs here at home” Alwaieth said quietly when the king didn’t answer. “I am not sure what kind of poison this was, but it was not a regular poison since it it affected one of us, it should have been enough with Athelas.” Alwaieth said, Elrond added “The next question is, who made it?” That question remained unanswered but they had guesses that the orcs had something to do with it or someone who were above them in rank. At the same time, the orcs shouldn’t be this good in alchemy, they never had been at least not this good.

 

“When will he wake up?” Thranduil asked quietly finally speaking up but with a voice that threatened to break but thankfully didn’t while earning another soft and discrete stroke or two on his back by Galion. The king allowed it yet again. If Elrond or Alwaieth saw it or not he didn’t know and if they did, they didn’t show it or they didn’t care.

 

“In due time Thranduil, at least a couple of hours perhaps more, but he does need his rest now, as do you.” Elrond said. “How can I sleep or even rest when my son is in this shape!? How do you expect me to?” Thranduil snapped. Elrond turned and looked at Alwaieth’s shelves searching the labels and found what he wanted and picked out a few light green leaves and a few yellow flowers and dried roots from other vials and placed them in a small piece of fabric and put a string around the upper part of it, making a bundle that resembled a tea bag out of it and held it up towards Thranduil. “Make tea and drink this. It will calm you down. You can use it several times. When it loses its taste come back here and I will provide you with some more.”

 

The elven king didn’t move and Galion ended up taking the small bundle for him, thanking Elrond for his help and kindness. “Go rest now, Thranduil, I will take care of this now and I will not stop until he is out of the woods. He is not there yet but closer to it.” Elrond said. “Go rest” He repeated “Doctor’s orders”, Elrond said with a light smile as if trying to reassure Thranduil that everything would be alright. Thranduil walked over to Legolas’ bed, leaned in and kissed his forehead and touched his left cheek lightly with his left hand in a sign of love and care. It was rare to see the king of the woodland realm this soft and caring, but Galion wasn’t sure it was a bad thing it showed that their king was after all a caring father too and not only their regent.


	7. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frustration is running high and the worry about his son is building rapidly. Wine and shattered glass along with a pool and a blushing but loyal servant might be something he could calm his senses with?

Chapter 7 - Pulse

 

“I will not leave my son, I’m staying here.” Elrond shook his head “No, you are not, Thranduil. You need to rest and so does he. You will only wear yourself out if you keep this up. Go, take some rest and I will call for you if you are needed.” Thranduil glared. “You can not command me to do anything in my own halls, Elrond.” The lord of Rivendell sighed. “No, I can not. But I can ask you to leave the healers to do their job without a worried parent interfering. I mean this in the best way possible for both of you. It does not matter if you only sit silent in a corner, you are still a distraction and more so considering you are their king”.

 

“But I--” “Perhaps, Hîr vuin, you could take a hot bath? It usually calms your nerves and eases your mind” Galion suggested, accidentally cutting his king off. Thranduil turned around and glared at him but didn’t say anything right away. Galion instantly looked down at the floor, expecting to be scolded but then Thranduil simply seemed to give up, muttering something under his breath with a big sigh before he nodded swiftly. He realized this was a battle he could not win no matter what he tried. The bath was a bit more appealing than a bed  anyway. “Very well… “ He said and began to leave. Galion exchanged looks with Elrond and they both nodded in agreement when the king didn’t see. The king’s right hand followed him to his private baths down below in the cellar. So far the king had not asked for his crown back but his servant kept it in his hand until that moment came.

 

When they got down there, Thranduil instantly walked over to the carafe and glass standing on a table nearby and poured himself a glass. There had been several glasses he’d been drinking during this day and Galion was aware but it was not in his place to make a comment about it. He placed himself just inside the door by the steps and placed his hands behind his back and looked down at the floor until called for by his king.

 

Suddenly an angry growl and a scream emerging from his king. Galion looked up just in time to see Thranduil throw the wine glass for all he was worth into the far end wall with a loud crash.  “ **Amin delotha lle, Utinu en lokirim, orqu!!** ” [I hate you, I curse you, orc!!] he yelled in a growl as the frustration and agony was clear in his voice while glaring at the wine-stain slowly making its way down the stone wall with shatters of glass sticking to it as well as laying across the floor several meters away from him. With a great sigh he slumped his shoulders and lowered his head but still kept his hands in fists by his sides.

 

Galion first hesitated while looking at his king’s back but when the king wasn’t moving from where he stood he licked his lips and quietly walked towards him hesitant of what he might meet once Thranduil turned around. Galion gently placed the king’s circlet on the table by the wine carafe then placed a soft hand between his king’s shoulder blades letting it follow his king’s form down to the lower back while he walked around him to stand in front of him. “I hate feeling this way, Galion… I hate it…” He mumbled tiredly as if all strength had left him.

 

“Perhaps you should take a soothing bath, Hîr vuin… calm your body as well as your mind?” Galion said softly, looking up at his king while still holding a hand on his king’s sides by the hip. He nodded towards the pool beside them. “Perhaps you are right…” Thranduil said and glanced at the water himself, then slowly began to unbutton his shirt’s leaf-buttons. “I shall take my leave, Hîr vuin” Galion said and made a light bow and started to walk around his king.

 

“Join me.” The king’s right hand stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and just looked at his king. “H-Hîr vuin?” He blinked. “Join me.” Thranduil repeated then continued to disrobe. Galion swallowed, not sure what to believe when the king’s tunic fell to the ground. He quietly gasped at the wide and well formed back now revealed with long white hair glimmering in the soft light of the amber lanterns. Galion just stared, dumbfounded and awestruck, it didn’t really get less uncomfortable or arousing by bringing the fantasies in his mind into better views by the eye when his king removed both his boots as well as pants. Leaving himself naked and on display with a softly moving mane of white silvery hair resting down to his lower back, fanning out over his chiseled body. Galion took a trembling breath and couldn’t help to feel the blush heat his face as well as a light tinge in his loins. Thranduil didn’t look at him but instead walked down the stairs which lead down into the hot water until he was standing  chest deep in the pool. He dipped his head in then rose to stand with his hair now even more slicked back than usual. He slowly turned around and just watched his servant. “Well?” Thranduil asked with the calm voice he usually had. It was a demand but yet not unkind.

 

Galion blinked again and felt the bulge in his pants stir even more. “u...umh… I…” Oh by Illúvatar, could he stop stammering? He swallowed hard while the king’s eyes dug right through his shields and penetrated his mind in both fear, worry and dreams coming true. It seemed the king was really serious about his request since he was really waiting for his right hand servant to actually walk into the pool with him. Wasn’t this against some kind of etiquette rule or something? Was this even allowed by elven laws? Galion fought to get his panicked mind to stop racing. This was his king! He made the laws around here and if he wanted something he usually got it and on a silver platter if possible.  
  
Galion licked his lips and shyly met his king’s eyes from under his brow. “ Umh..would you mind.. turning around Hîr vuin?” Thranduil rose an eyebrow at him and watched him for a moment. “Very well.” He said and turned, leaving his back to his servant while his white hair swirled around his form in the water like silvery sea grass in soft waves. Galion swallowed again and closed his eyes for a moment before he began to undress. This was so embarrassing and it didn’t feel better at all knowing his loins were waking up just by seeing his king in the water like he was the God of the sea himself while pearls of water  made his skin glimmer like the purest stars of the night skies during a winter night.

 

Galion kept his eyes closed trying to focus while he unbuttoned his tunic, took his boots off and removed his pants to reveal a semi erect elfhood. When he rose to a stand, he looked up just to meet eyes with his king who had clearly turned around anyway while Galion undressed. The blush deepened and choked on his breath and instantly hid his private parts by covering it with his hands looking away from his king’s piercing and stunning eyes. Thranduil didn’t say a thing even though he saw how uncomfortable his servant was. “F...forgive me.. I… I can not control…”

 

“Are you entering the pool or not, Galion?” Thranduil interrupted. Galion hesitated then quietly nodded with cheeks burning as if they were on fire, his heart throbbing so hard it threatened to escape his chest. Still hiding his private parts in his hands he slowly walked to the pool and into the warm water. As soon as he was covered to his waist, he mentally relaxed a little even though Thranduil’s eyes were still upon him, watching him, studying him.

 

“Since you clearly washed me up before, you may do it again.” Thranduil said and motioned with his hand to the soft organic sea sponge beside a lavender soap and a few more bottles of different kinds of bath oils and what not. Galion turned to look at them, then at his king who expected him to take it.  He slowly moved towards it while his heart still throbbed along with his loins which was now fully awake without Galion’s control but without a doubt with his mental curses and embarrassed shame. Thankfully it didn’t show under water even though both he and Thranduil now know his arousal existed. He reached the sponge and took it in his hands, dipped it in the water and hesitatingly poured some of the lavender soap on it, then returned to his king who had turned around, clearly expecting him to start with his back. Galion just stared at his back where the silvery white hair snug to his form. He realized he’d need to move his hair to be able to wash him.

 

“.... You need to move your hair...Hîr vuin” Galion said quietly and swallowed holding the sponge in one hand and hesitated. The king didn’t say anything but simply took his right hand around his neck and pushed his hair from his left to his right, revealing his well shaped back from the veil of his beautiful long hair. Galion got an instant thought of wanting to kiss the nape of his neck but forced himself to push it aside. His loins tinged and bobbed again while he slowly took the sponge to Thranduil’s soft, fair skin and began to wash him. Galion felt a bit light headed, was this a dream or was it real? If it was a dream, he surely didn’t want to wake up!

 

The elven king’s hair kept flowing to his back and Galion had to move it over his regent’s shoulder several times after Thranduil telling him he was actually allowed to touch him. The servant moved his hair one more time and accidentally touched his king’s skin a bit more than before. Was that a shudder escaping his king’s mouth? He swallowed and continued, making sure he didn’t stand too close with his private parts. It would be so embarrassing if he accidentally rubbed himself against his king’s behind.

 

Galion realized he’d probably washed the king’s back too long by now, but Thranduil hadn’t said a word about it. He slowly started to move the sponge to his king’s right shoulder and to his upper arm and neck, cursing himself for all the mental pictures that made his loins ache and long for his king. Slowly Thranduil turned around and just watched Galion with eyes he could not read the emotion from but like before the servant reacted with a heavy blush which usually wasn’t his personality at all. Galion was a good and loyal servant who always stood with a straight back and a proud look in his eyes but it seemed he’d lost his bearings tonight and he tried to blame the events with the Prince, even though he knew it wasn’t true.

 

“Keep going” His king said but with a softer tone in his voice than he usually had. Galion reacted at it and glanced up and met his king’s eyes again but let his eyes fall to Thranduil’s chest instantly. The piercing eyes of those silvery eyes were almost too much to bare in this shame of arousal. The king of the woodland realm stood with a straight back and lean and handsome as always while Galion concentrated on his given task. When he’d washed his king on both back, chest and arms he stopped, figuring he was done but Thranduil remained where he stood seeming to wait for more. The right hand servant dared a glance up to meet those eyes again and a new glimmer in them appeared even though the closed composure of his king still remained.

 

“You are not done yet, Galion, you have not washed me everywhere” By that, the servant gasped, shocked over the words which came out of his king’s mouth. “H-Hîr vuin! … I… couldn’t! I mean… you.. you are my king, I couldn’t…!?” “Will you deny your king a clean bath?” Thranduil asked and quirked a brow. It wasn’t at all an order and it didn’t even sound intimidating come to think of it, it sounded more like a tease than anything else and perhaps with a hint of a smirk? Galion swallowed again while his pulse raced in his throat, making it hard to breathe. His eyes were all over the place but dodging Thranduil’s piercing look in his.

  
The king took the sponge from Galion’s hand and put some more soap on it after squeezing it a few times under water to get the old soap out. He turned back to his servant. “May I clean you then?” Galion blinked again while trying to wrap his head around what was happening here and still stood with his hand out as if he was still holding the sponge. His eyes watched the empty but swirling water in front of him now as Thranduil stood to his right. Quietly he hesitated then nodded slightly and soon after that, he felt his hair becoming undone from the small fishtail braid he had in the back of his head then his hair was pushed aside to reveal his back and the nape of his neck. Galion hadn’t felt more embarrassed than this in his entire life! Here he was in the private pool of his king, not only bathing with him but doing so with the king washing him up along with the hardest erection he’d ever had in his life, seeming to live its own life beyond his control. When the sponge in the king’s hands touched the nape of Galions neck, he let out a slight sigh at the same time the warm water was squeezed out of it and over his shoulder. The king dipped it in the water again, refilling the sponge before continuing with his task. How on earth had Galion end up here!?


	8. Touch

Chapter 8 - Touch

 

Eventually he just gave into the feeling of being touched so tenderly with slow strokes over his body with the soft sponge of the sea. Galion leaned his head down somewhat with a relaxing sigh, revealing his neck a bit more when he tilted his head a little to the side. The sponge kept stroking his skin and it felt like he lost track of time along with everything else but the sponge and the warm touch of the water. Suddenly he felt a hand by his neck, pushing his hair away but holding the palm against his neck and the hair flowing over the top of the hand. He just had enough time to register that it was a hand and not a sponge and opened his eyes right before he felt a light kiss on the nape of his neck. Galion gasped but managed to hide most of it by choking but the sound was already out.

 

The hand on his skin kept holding his hair to the side by gently holding his neck with the palm. The sponge was washing his back and belly below the water edge at the moment but closing in on his behind. Galion swallowed while trying to think through the loud pulse of his heart ringing in his ears. He tried to think but it seemed he was barely able to form a sentence in his mind. This touch was intoxicating and it made him yearn for more. The sponge moved over his buttocks with a swift motion and moved to the hip and up towards his torso but eventually it sneaked back to his behind again. This time the sponge stayed there, washing his cheeks and sides of his hips. Galion’s loins bobbed and his frustration was taking the best of him even as he felt the sponge snake in between his cheeks as well. “Hîr vuin!” He breathed in a bit of panic, trying to move away.

 

“Do not think I have not noticed your admiration of me, Galion.” Thranduil said in a soft murmur right into his ear which made him shudder. “I need some comfort tonight to keep my mind off things, will you do me that honor?” He quietly asked his servant his mouth still close to the elf’s ear. The sponge swiftly moved over Galion’s erection and this time the right hand servant simply couldn’t choke that shocked and swift moan of need even though the sponge moved up and to his hip and stomach in a slow motion. The touch of his erection could have been an accident perhaps? No matter if it was or not, he’d still accidentally let a moan of hunger escape his lips. He didn’t know what to do or where to go at the moment and surprised even himself by quietly nodding to his king’s request while his cheeks were burning  with embarrassment, thankfully he had his back to his king and not his face.

 

Thranduil thrived in the soft moans that his servant had let out during the time he was cleaning him. Galion had of course tried to choke them but the king didn’t complain as long as he could hear them. Galion hair was still dry since he hadn’t dipped his head under the water yet. It looked like a polished chestnut in color in this soft amber light even when it wasn’t wet or sticking to his servant’s neck and back, in some lights it even had a touch of golden glimmer in it. Thranduil just couldn’t deny himself that soft kiss by the nape of Galion’s neck. The right hand that slowly moved down his servant’s behind was just thrilling, to see how far his servant dared to go with his king. To feel the bobbing of his servant’s erection was however quite arousing. Thranduil had the need to feel closeness, to feel comfort in somebody else but himself and who else to trust but Galion? He had been in his services for uncounted centuries by now. Time was relative in an elf’s life since they did not die by either poison or sickness so why keep track on exactly everything?

 

Slowly Thranduil moved the sponge closer to Galion’s hard shaft again and traced over the head of it while causing the younger elf to almost seem to buck over and if it hadn’t been water around him he might have fallen to his knees. The king took that both as an invite as well as a suggestion to what he himself needed as well. Gently he let the sponge back on the side of the pool before he let his arm snake around Galion’s chest to hold him in half an embrace, then he slowly moved his right hand around his servant’s shaft while he softly made him fall back to the king’s chest even though his servant was as stiff as a stick while not being sure what to do. 

 

A soft elven hand touched the other man’s elfhood and ran over the top and wrapped itself loosely around the length without really grabbing it but testing soft touches here and there to see what the reaction would be. Galion sighed a silent moan again and his soldier down below was standing erect and proud and was basically dancing and not bobbing under his king’s soft touches. The right hand servant swallowed while standing straight as a stick while leaning back to Thranduil’s chest, afraid to move at the same time he didn’t want to do anything but wanting more touches. “Hîr vuin… is… is this really alright? … I mean… is this kind of.. thing... permitted?” He asked under his breath while fighting to keep his usual voice and not sound like some animal in heat. He felt himself fight the need to buck against his king’s hand but fought the motion and stood still even though his soldier down below did not. His eyes were starting to glaze over while needy moans were still being choked.

 

“Why would it not?” There was a hesitation before Galion answered “umh… well… y-you are my king... Hîr vuin” he breathed and the king smiled. Even in this moment, Galion were thinking about rules and regulations. That was quite remarkable and adoringly sweet, not to mention loyal. “Why would there be a regulation against elves in need or lust? I am not that heartless, Galion but I do admire your loyalty to rules and regulations.” With that, the servant earned a few soft kisses by the nape of his neck which caused Galion to exhale a staggering breath. “I wish to leave the titles and only be two elves in a pool if that makes you more at ease, Galion” A few more kisses came down on the skin by the nape of his servant’s neck and up towards his jawline while he spoke. The servant closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. “... it does not matter... Hîr vuin.” Galion mumbled and partly closed his eyes slowly drowning in the feelings inside his warm chest where his heart still raced. He felt Thranduil nod against his side of his face just before the right hand by his groin finally wrapped around his length properly and made him unwillingly buck into the touch with a soft moan. His king was driving him mad with desire.

 

Galion closed his eyes and slowly moved his left arm up to Thranduil’s shoulder behind him and placed it there while Thranduil still held his left arm around his servant’s chest to hold him in place. The kingly hand moved slowly over Galion’s length under water, teasing him with strokes that were too slow to do much but add to the need of wanting more. The servant’s breath seemed to tremble with each exhale while Thranduil worked him slowly. His thumb came up to tease the slit and head, making soft circles on there and causing Galion to moan loudly in a sigh. He was indeed embarrassed but he couldn’t help it. “ Má …” [good] The king whispered in his servant’s ear, showing he was pleased with the moan Galion had failed to choke.

 

A soft hand slowly began to twirl silvery waves of hair while the teasing went on and it seemed that his servant got more and more bold in daring to let his moans out the more Thranduil urged him to go on, asking to hear them while kisses were placed on neck and shoulder. Somewhere along the line, Galion reacted to the fact something was poking his back but somehow it got lost in the bliss of a royal hand rubbing his groin just the right way.

 

The tension in his abdomen slowly increased while Thranduil’s hand picked up pace, taunting, playing, teasing Galion to madness. He leaned his head heavily against his king’s shoulder, his eyes were completely glazed over and it seemed he had lost contact with the world while bathing in the feeling of seduction and teasing. Galion slowly began to buck into the hand that surrounded his shaft while his toes began to curl where he stood in the pool, the tension in his abdomen increased even more. His entire body was trembling and shaking by the intense feeling of getting close to spill his seed into his king’s private pool. His breath picked up pace even more and so did his moans that he’d completely forgotten to choke at this time and moaned with every breath. “H-Hîr Vuin… im…im!” [I... I!], “Sssh…  No veren ” [enjoy it] Thranduil whispered and picked up the pace even more while still holding Galion tight against him, back to chest. 

 

Galion’s back arched and his hand fisted in the king’s beautiful hair, his mouth fell open and his eyes closed forgetting to breathe. “Gnh!” Galion fought to keep his release from coming but Thranduil wouldn’t have it, he suddenly bit down on Galion’s neck which caused his servant to flinch and with that, he hitched a breath and held it for a moment right before the sensation overwhelmed him like a tidal wave crashing down on the shore, throwing him into the deep end in a wave of complete bliss. Galion groaned and hitched his breath while Thranduil kept working him while he spread his seed over and over into the the king's private pool, his body spasming violently in his king’s arms while being milked dry. “ An ngell nîn , An ngell nîn!  Daro, An ngell nîn!” [please, please! stop, please!] Galion begged but Thranduil kept going a little more just to tease him to madness by the overwhelming sensation of being too sensitive after release and to prolong the sensation of the intense release, making it an agonizing feeling of complete pleasure, almost to the extent of feeling high on pleasure. Galion’s right hand came down to stop his king’s movements while his left hand held an iron grip of his regent’s hair in lack of control in motion.

 

Not until Galion’s hand came to hold his king’s under water, did the motion of pumping him dry seize while the servant himself still panted violently, leaning against his king with heated cheeks and a wild pulse. “Ma, Ma... Agoreg vae, sadron .” [good, good… you did well, loyal one] Thranduil soothed when he let go of his servant’s neck, leaving a bite mark and a light hickey he wouldn’t tell Galion about. The king’s servant slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling while still catching his breath and swallowed. What just happened? He blinked a few times while his chest heaved and his king still held him in an embrace and gently ran his hands over Galion’s body while he came down from the release. Thranduil ran his right hand over his stomach, side and chest while the left still held his servant  in place so he wouldn’t go under if his legs gave out. This had to be a dream, this could not be real! … could it?

 

Somewhere there, Galion realized that his king was poking his behind with quite a hard shaft, causing him to shudder even more in pleasure. Did Thranduil perhaps find him attractive in some way too? Or was that just a wish of thought? Galion moved a little to see just how hard the king was behind him, but made it appear like he just took a new bearing by moving his feet. He swallowed where he stood, surrounded by his king's arms and warm water that swirled around them. The servant gazed into nothing while breathing, his entire body was tingling with pleasure of the release, trying to get his mind back from the coulds.

 

"...I... do not know what to say about this... Hîr Vuin... this was not what I expected when I suggested you take a hot bath"  
  
Galion said out in the blue without really thinking of his words. Thranduil chuckled softly and leaned in for another light kiss on his servant's neck, just above the hickey and bite mark. "Unless I am mistaken, this was a _hot_ bath... You do not agree?", "well, I do... I just did not think of this kind of... heat... when I suggested it, Hîr vuin" He mumbled, causing Thranduil to laugh softly and slightly moved behind him which reminded the servant about the hard shaft gently poking him just above his cheeks.

 

"But...what about you... Hîr Vuin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment on what you think of this fic! The more you comment on my work, the happier my muse will be and she sparkles when she's at her best sometimes she even dances over my keyboards and that's when magic happens! :D


End file.
